OB Build 1.9
Battlestar Galactica Online - Open Beta 1.8 Update 26 May 2011 This Update introduces a new system for allocating rewards in Player versus Player combat, as well as several other improvements and fixes 'PvP REWARDS' The allocation of loot, XP and 'kills' in Player versus Player (PvP) combat is now based on the amount of damage that has been done to a defeated target: 'Overview' *When a player is defeated in PvP combat, the damage done by each attacker involved in the engagement is compared to the total damage done, and rewards are allocated accordingly **XP is divided among all attackers that did damage to the target **Loot is generated as normal, and then each 'loot item' is allocated randomly to one of the attackers, with the chance to receive a loot item being proportional to the damage inflicted **The attacker that did the most damage receives credit for the 'kill' for the purposes of Assignments, Duties and Leaderboards *Any damage inflicted by NPCs will reduce the total XP awarded, and may reduce the amount of loot received *Damage is only tracked while a target player remains 'in combat' – if a player goes 'out of combat' (loses their THREAT display and starts to recover Hull Points), all tracked damage done to that player by any attackers is cleared 'Squadrons (Groups)' *Damage done by members of a Squadron (group) is considered to be a single ‘source’ for the purpose of allocating XP, loot and kill credit *After the rewards are allocated according to damage done, they are divided evenly among the members of the group as usual *The ‘credit’ for the kill goes to the player in the group that did the most total damage who did the most individual damage 'Reward Scaling and Bonuses' *Any modifiers to XP and loot from the Reward Scaling system and other bonuses (such as from Boosters or faction bonuses) are applied to the XP and loot each player receives after it has been allocated based on damage and then split between group members Please see the 'PvP REWARD EXAMPLES' post below for examples illustrating now the new system works. 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates: 'Assignments, Duties & Leaderboards' *Players 10 or more levels lower than you will no longer give credit for Assignments, Duties or the Leaderboards when defeated *Note that all players higher than Level 20 are considered to be Level 20 for the purposes of this calculation 'Assignments' *The Supply Allocation assignment should now be completed by completing the Intercept Enemy Patrols and Drone Clearance assignments, as intended **Note that these changes may cause minor issues with the objective displays of current versions of the Supply Allocation assignment – completing the current version and receiving your next assignments should resolve this 'Outposts' *The rate at which Outpost Progress decays has been moderately increased (Outpost decay is still proportional to a faction's Sector Control score, but the rate at a given Sector Control score is now higher) 'Game World' *Fixed several minor issues with jump-in points and NPC spawns in some star systems 'INTERFACE' Main updates: 'Mouse Wheel' *The responsiveness of the mouse wheel has been increased 'Options' *The Options window now allows players to choose the behavior of the mouse wheel – the default is to control the Thrust setting, but it can be switched to control camera Zoom **SHIFT + mouse wheel will automatically be set to control the opposite of the selected option (if you select mouse wheel to control Thrust, SHIFT + mouse wheel will control Zoom, and vice versa) 'PvP REWARD EXAMPLES' Some examples of how the new PvP Reward Allocation system works: 'Example 1 – Overview' Players A, B and C are fighting Player X. During the course of the fight, NPC 1 and NPC 2 also deal damage to Player X. When Player X is defeated, the following damage has been done: *''Player A: 250 damage'' *''Player B: 600 damage'' *''Player C: 100 damage'' *''NPCs (total for all): 250 damage'' The total damage done is 250 + 600 + 100 + 250 = 1200 Hence the percentage damage done is as follows: *''Player A: 250 / 1200 = 20.8%'' *''Player B: 600 / 1200 = 50%'' *''Player C: 100 / 1200 = 8.3%'' *''NPCs: 250 / 1200 = 20.8%'' If Player X was worth 500 XP, then Player A receives 104 XP, Player B receives 250 XP, and Player C receives 42 XP (the remaining XP is allocated to the NPCs and lost) Loot from Player X is generated normally, and allocated randomly using a ‘weighting’ based on the damage done. This can best be thought of as a table something like this: *''1-250: Player A'' *''251-850: Player B'' *''851-950: Player C'' *''951-1200: NPCs'' For each of the 'loot items' generated for the defeat of Player X, a number between 1 and 1200 is generated, and the loot is assigned to the appropriate player (any loot assigned to NPCs is lost). Finally, as Player B did the most total damage, they receive the credit for kill for the purposes of Assignments, Duties and Leaderboards. 'Example 2 – Squadrons (Groups)' If Player B and Player C in Example 1 had been grouped in a Squadron: When Player X is defeated, the following damage has been done: *''Player A: 250 damage'' *''Player B: 600 damage'' *''Player C: 100 damage'' *''NPCs (total for all): 250 damage'' The total tracked damage is 250 + 600 + 100 + 250 = 1200 Hence the percentage damage done is as follows: *''Player A: 250 / 1200 = 20.8%'' *''Player B + Player C (grouped): (600 + 100) / 1200 = 58.3%'' *''NPCs: 250 / 1200 = 20.8%'' If Player X was worth 500 XP, then Player A receives 104 XP, and Player B and C receive 292 XP (which is then split evenly between them as they are grouped), and the remaining XP is allocated to the NPCs and lost. Loot from Player X is generated normally, and allocated randomly using a ‘weighting’ based on the damage done. This can best be thought of as a table something like this: *''1-250: Player A'' *''251-950: Player B and C (grouped)'' *''951-1200: NPCs'' For each of the 'loot items' generated for the defeat of Player X, a number between 1 and 1200 is generated, and the loot is assigned to the appropriate player or group (any loot assigned to NPCs is lost). Any loot assigned to the Player B and C group is split evenly between them as usual for a group. Finally, the group of Player B and C did the most damage in total. Within that group, Player B did more damage than Player C, so Player B receives the credit for the kill. Example 3 – Reward Scaling and Bonuses If Player B in Example 2 (where B and C are grouped) was 6 Levels higher than Player X, he would have a Reward Scaling modifier of 80% for XP and Loot from Player X. '' ''After the XP is allocated and split between Player B and C, the 146 XP received by Player B would be reduced to 146 x 0.8 = 117 XP. Likewise, after any loot is divided between Player B and C, Player B would have an 80% chance to actually receive his share Category:Beta Category:Updates